Space
Space is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. It’s medal depicts a ringed planet resembling Saturn, representing outer space, with multiple dots surrounding it representing stars, the spiral that can be found on almost every element symbol is represented on the planet, the medal’s colour palette consists of a light shade of blue and a dark shade of blue. Space is quite mana costly but has a high damage output to make up for it, as well as many special effects. It is obtainable by fusing Void and Gravity with 250 Diamonds, costing 2050 Diamonds. Spells Asteroid Belt "User pulls ast(e)roids from space and launches them at opponents to deal medium damage." Asteroid Belt is a Multi-Projectile Spell, of which the user creates multiple asteroids above them. These asteroids are grey with fiery orange effects around them that trail as they move, which makes them appear to be large meteors during atmospheric entry. Initially, there are only 5 asteroids, which circle above the user mechanically in order to charge, however depending on how long the mouse is held, the number of asteroids can increase to a maximum of 11. Once the mouse is released, these asteroids will be launched out int the direction of the cursor. Any opponents hit by them will be dealt low damage, though noticeable if they are hit with multiple, of which the asteroids will explode and shatter into small cubic meteorites upon impact. If they made contact with the surface they will explode. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7-second cooldown. Each asteroid impact will deal 47 damage, 59 if power stat is maxed out. Black Hole Orb "User fires a slow travel(l)ing orb that will pull players towards it and explode." Black Hole Orb '''is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots a swirling black hole with a gravitational pull towards them. The user casts their arm out to release this ball, of which will slowly travel in the straight direction they had clicked in. Any players caught within the range of the swirl are pulled by it’s gravitational field and trailed along its straight direction. When in contact with the black hole, it will explode in a burst of black particle effects to deal high damage to the opponent, and issue a brief stun. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10-second cooldown. The black hole deals 280 damage, and 350 if power stat is maxed out '''Comet Crash "User turns into a small star, travels a short distance, and finally explodes dealing low damage and blinding nearby players." Comet Crash '''is a Travelling Spell, of which the user rapidly charges towards the mouse cursor in an arching trajectory The user surrounds themselves in a white gaseous ball, seemingly turning into a comet, and rises into the air, of which they quickly travel to the area selected by the cursor. Once the user’s comet impacts the selected area, the impact releases a fairly small, but a bright dusty explosion that flings debris and electric-like effects and damages opponents while also blinding them for a second, leaving them open for attacks. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 6-second cooldown. Any player within the blast radius of the comets impact is dealt 180 damage, and 225 when the power stat is maxed out. '''Neutron Punch "User grabs their opponent with a white star hand and deals a high damage and knockback punch." Neutron Punch '''is a Contact Spell, of which the user grabs their victim and proceeds to punch the victim with their fist, which glows a bright white, presumably turning into a neutron star, To compensate the almost inexistent range of this move, the punch deals incredibly high damage and knockback to the victim, leaving behind a small dust cloud that forms due to the punch that surrounds the user. The opponent is stunned throughout the duration of this spell. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10-second cooldown. (Note: This spell has a small radius so try to get close) The punch deals 350 damage, and a whopping 438 when the power stat is maxed out. '''Supernova (Ultimate) "User slowly pulls in nearby players and then explodes as a supernova dealing high knockback and damage." Supernova 'is Space's Ultimate. A large space symbol appears from beneath the user, who presumably turns into a dying star and begins to emanate many white particles around them and a large white beam appears. This beam starts flickering in as the particles start to extend out until eventually the power collapses onto itself and releases a powerful explosion, presumably a supernova explosion. Nearby opponents are pulled into this ultimate while the beam is flickering, to which they are stunned and constantly trip, making them unable to escape through any easy means. Opponents can still escape as long as they are far away enough for the tripping not to stack, however. After a while, the supernova that occurs damages them highly, to which they are also knocked back and stunned for a few more seconds. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90-second cooldown. The supernova explosion deals 470 damage, and a relatively average damage a regular ultimate will deal, at 588 when the power stat is maxed out. Trivia * Space is the 3rd Element to be a fusion element and a superior element. * Space had Asteroid Belt, Black Hole Orb, and Comet Crash reworked slightly on the update of 12/20/2018 **Asteroid Belt's projectiles used to roll along the ground and explode upon bodily impact, much like Earth's Rocks Avalanche, each asteroid used to deal 88 damage (if power stat is maxed out), which is very high compared to the 59 damage each asteroid deals now. **Black Hole Orb used to pull in opponents a lot slower, making them idly float for a lot longer, which led to many controversial powerful combos, as well as being just a black orb rather than a black energy swirl. It also used to pass through surfaces. It was also able to pass through walls. **Comet Crash didn't always lift the user into the air when they charged. * It is the first Element that has a projectile move with an AoE (Area of Effect) on it. * Space was the second element to not have a Field spell, next to Earth. * It is the first element to have two typos within its spells' descriptions ** One of which being 'astroid' in Asteroid Belt, and the other being 'traveling' in Black Hole Orb. * Space is the first element to have some of its spells reworked. ** Neutron Punch and Supernova are the only spells to not have been reworked. * Space is the first superior element to be imported from elemental wars. * Space was formerly the most expensive element, with 2050 diamonds, and stayed being the most expensive for a long time, until it was knocked out to the 3rd place by Angel and Slime in 2019. ** Despite being knocked out to the 3rd place as the most expensive element, Space’s fusion cost alone, without the 250 additional diamond cost, remains the most expensive in the game. * Space is the first superior element that requires another superior element, which is Void, in it’s fusion. Slime is the second element that requires a superior element to be fused. * Although Space itself is a realistic element (the fact that the universe and outer space exists in reality), Elemental Battlegrounds portrays it very unrealistic. With underpowered spells that lack visual effects, representing astronomical objects and events, doing far less damage and portraying them differently than they usually do and appear in real life. Thus making Space the most underrated element in the entire game, in an astronomy enthusiasts point of view. Other Media Asteroid Belt-0.gif|'Asteroid Belt (Old Effect) Black Hole Orb-0.gif|'Black Hole Orb (Old Effect)' Comet Crash-0.gif|'Comet Crash (Old Effect)' Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements